1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a wireless audio transmission system and in particular a wireless microphone system.
2. Description of Related Art
Analog wireless microphone systems are known, in which a search is made for free frequency channels for transmission of the audio signals detected by the microphone units. If a channel is suffering from interference the transmission suffers interference and a fresh channel without interference has to be used and the audio transmission can then be effected by way of that fresh channel.
In so-called program making special events PMSE applications there are typically wireless audio transmission paths which require frequency coordination. Those program making special events PMSE applications can represent for example wireless microphone systems having a central unit and a plurality of microphones, wherein the microphones communicate the detected audio signals to the central unit by way of a unidirectional wireless transmission path. The central unit serves as a receiver for all wireless transmission paths from the microphones. The microphones arc implemented in the form of transmitters and wirelessly transmit the detected audio signals to the central unit. In that case the microphones can transmit on a plurality of frequencies. In addition to the wireless microphone units however there may be further wirelessly transmitting units, for example temporary services white space devices WSD in the wireless communication environment. If those units transmit on the same frequencies as the wireless microphones that can involve problems in transmission. It is therefore necessary to provide for dynamic frequency occupancy and frequency allocation, coordination of the frequency occupancy and identification of the frequency occupancy in comparison with competing systems with the same or foreign radio standards.